


The Villain I'm not

by Tea4T



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Based off Music, Fighting, M/M, possible breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4T/pseuds/Tea4T
Summary: Actions come with consequences. Lance and Kieth get into a rather heated argument after a rough battle with the Galra. Things are said and someone might regret the words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me finally being able to write a good one-shot! I'm pretty happy with myself! Anyway, this is based on the Three Days Grace song but the same name (Villian I'm not) on their newest album 'Outsider'. I recommend that you listen to the song while reading or after. It will help set the tone! Alrighty, that's enough for me, please be sure to leave a comment or a kudos if you like it! Also, let me know if there is anything I can improve on!

Stressful, anxiety-inducing, crazy, nothing really makes sense, could literally die at any moment… these are all terms that would just scratch the surface of how any of the paladins would describe their job. Fighting in an intergalactic war was not all that it was cracked up to be. It was nothing like Star Wars, Star Trek, Stargate or Battle Star Galactica. The major difference is that it was real, there were no stunt doubles, or CGI, nothing like that. It was real people who get hurt or die. It was real people whose lives are being destroyed. 

For Lance, all of that was true. He had seen it all first hand, he has experienced the trauma of losing a friend, and he knows the fear of one day not being able to go home. The burn of a laser, the pain of broken bones, the uncomfortable aching from the cryo-pod, Lance knows it all but even though all of those hurt and leave scars they are not the most painful thing that he has gone through. 

They have been fighting against the Galra for roughly three years now and during that time Lance somehow fell for Keith. It surprised him a lot, he never thought that he would end up liking his so-called ‘rival’ but it happened. Against all odds, when Lance finally got the courage to confront Keith about his feelings Keith beat him to it. Needless to say, Lance was ecstatic! Since that fateful day, their relationship has flourished, although they have hit some rough patches it was understandable due to the nature of their work. If a problem come up they usually tried to work things out quickly, for the sack of Voltron and themselves. Unfortunately, some issues can’t always be worked through quietly and without the pain of regret.  
\--------  
“Lance on your left!” Keith yelled through the coms as he watched a Galra fighter ran towards his lion. Lance dodged the ship with easy and quickly destroyed it before going back to help the other. 

The battle was long and the team fought hard but the only thing Lance could hear the whole was Keith yelling at him, he was tempted to turn off his coms but he knew that he needed it to hopefully hear the others. Lance and his lion were hit a few times but nothing major. Not was until the battle was finally coming to a close when his lion was struck hard in the side of the head, the impact almost sent Lance across the room but he managed to stay mostly in his seat. His vision was hazy from the hard hit he took off the side of his chair and the only thing he could hear was static. He must have damaged his coms. Before Lance was able to get himself and his lion up and running fully another shot rang out, although this time it didn’t hit him and hit Shiro. The sound of metal on metal followed right after. It was a heavy hit and his coms just kicked back on as he heard Shiro shout in pain and the mixed responds of his teammate. 

Not long after that, their enemies retreated and the group rushed back to the castle with Shiro and his lion in tow. Coran quickly put Shiro in one of the medical pods. He only suffered a minor concussion and a deep cut on his arm from impacting and breaking the visor on his helmet. Other than those injuries, Shiro was just fine. Although Keith would not accept that. All the stress, frustration and lack of sleep were catching up to him in a bad cocktail of energy. An energy that only fueled his quick temper. Unfortunately, the person to receive that bottled up rage was Lance. He was the first person to confront and attempt to consult Keith after Shiro was put under. 

“It’s your fault he was hit!” Keith screamed at him, “If you have just been paying attention none of this would have happened,” Keith’s face was red with anger, “We wouldn’t be in this mess if you weren’t such a worthless pilot!” 

Everyone could hear him yelling at Lance over what happened to Shiro. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, no one saw the fighter that shot and rammed into Shiro’s lion until it was too late! Pidge and Hunk both don’t understand why Keith was taking it all out on just Lance, they were all in the battle together. Allura was surprised at how well Lance was taking Keith’s temper but she knew that was not going to last long, even Coran could see that Lance was about to snap. 

Coran stepped into the common room from where everyone was watching the fight from the door, “uh Keith maybe you…” he started but was quickly cut off by Lance. 

“It’s easy to blame me isn’t it,” he voice was dark, “it’s been that way for so long, it makes you feel better doesn’t it.” Lance started to raise his voice, “you can’t own up to anything can you?”  
Keith tried to retaliate but Lance raised his hand and stopped him mid-thought, “I know that no one’s ever been there for you, at least not until Shiro come along, but do you really think that I would want to hurt you or him or anyone on this team!” Lance set closer to Keith, “you don’t want to let anyone get close you to, so you blame me and accuse me of being guilty of things that I have no control over! Do you want this relationship to go wrong Keith?” Lance clenched his hands into tight fists. 

“Lance! What the fuck are you saying? That has nothing to do with this!” Keith finally got a word in, “This is about-” 

“What is this about Keith? “Lance yelled, “Give me the best that you’ve got! Tell me everything that I have ever done wrong if it makes you feel better then go on!” he spread his arms out leaving his chest open for Keith to take a hit if he wanted to. He looked just about ready to start punching so Lance made it easy for him. 

“Go on! Make me the villain I’m not! As long as it makes you feel better I’ll take it!” Everyone watched the argument in awe. They were shocked by what was happening. “I’ll take the blame for you! I’ll carry the weight for you if your conscience can’t!” Lance lowered his arms and slowly backed away from Keith. He turned and made his way to the door. 

“Tell me, Keith, would you do the same for me?” Lance asked. Keith was stunned, he had never had an argument like this with Lance before, and he didn’t know what to say.  
Lance took Keith silence as his reply, “yeah, I didn’t think so.” He commented, his voice dark and bitter and with that, he left the room. Everyone just watched him walk away and said nothing for a couple of seconds. The group at the door all turned to look at a very shocked Keith, he looked like he was about to cry. Keith never imaged that he actions would lead to this kind of consequence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! Thank you so much for all of your comments! they encouraged me to keep writing. You were all right, I couldn't just leave things like! Anyway, this chapter is mostly based on the song 'Nothing's fair in Love and War' by Three Days Grace and a little on 'Apologize' by Timberland ft. One Republic. I really hope you like this chapter! please let me know if there is anything I need to fix or if you liked it!

The silence dragged on for almost a minute after Lance left. No one moved, all still too stunned by the exchange between Keith and Lance. The team was used to their disagreements, some more vocal than others but it had never gotten that bad. They were all a little concerned about the two of them. 

It didn’t take long for Keith to snap out of his daze a quickly push through the other as he left the room, going in the opposite direction of Lance. Again the group watched as their team-mate walked away. 

Hunk was the first one to leave after that, after exchanging looks with Pidge he made his way to where he could only assume Lance would be. Pidge mutters that she needed to go do some computer work or something. Everyone knew she didn’t want to get involved on either side of the argument. Coran went to check on Shiro while Allura headed toward the helm of the ship. They had all silently agreed that Keith needed space to cool off. 

It didn’t take long for Shiro to heal in the cryo-pod and he was out within the hour. While checking him over to make sure everything was healed properly, Coran briefed him on what happened.   
“It was not a pretty argument,” Coran commented as he ran some quick tests on Shiro. 

Shiro let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, “he said that… Lance I mean, I knew Keith had a temper but geez I didn’t know had it in him.” He watched Coran fiddle with the medical tablet. 

“Yes, he did say those things but I feel that he had every right. Keith has been very hard on Lance lately,” Coran said as he put the tablet down, “I just hope that this doesn’t compromise their relationship, I am… what do you call it… uhh… rooting for them?” 

Shiro hummed in agreement, what Lance said may have been harsh but he was right. Keith needs to learn that his words can hurt and cause problems, he can’t just blame others when he’s mad. “You’re right Coran. I’ll go talk to him. Hopefully, I can get him to apologize to Lance soon and with little resistance.” Shiro said while hopping off the exam table. Coran wished him luck as he left. 

It didn’t take him long to find Keith. He was in his usual spot, which was the training room. Shiro watched Keith take down the last training bot in the ring before he made his presence known. “End training sequence,” he commanded before the next round could start. His voice startled Keith who was so focused getting ready for the next bot. 

Keith almost dropped his weapon in surprise as he looked over his friend, “Shiro! I didn’t know you were out!” he jogged over toward the door where Shiro was standing, “how are you feeling?” he asked catching his breath. 

“I’m fine, I just got out,” Shiro replied crossing his arms, “now how are you? I heard what happened.” He waiting for a response but Keith just looked away and curled his one hand into a fist while his other tightened around his knife. Shiro shifted his weight a little before sighing heavily. “Keith,” He said trying to get him to talk. 

Shiro opened his mouth to ask him about the argument when Keith finally spoke up, “God Shiro, what did I do?” Keith didn’t look at Shiro when he talking, “I messed up didn’t I…” there was a whine in his voice. 

“Well, I don’t disagree with you.” 

“He’s right you know. Lance is right,” Keith said and moved away from the door, “I always shoot first, never ask questions. Never think of consequences.” He ran his hand through his messy hair. “He must hate me know,” Keith muttered to himself. 

“I don’t know about that,” Shiro spoke, “I understand that you have been on your own for so long that you don’t usually feel the consequences of your action toward other but you need to start thinking about these things,” he added stepping closer to Keith, just close enough to put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

Shiro slowly turned Keith toward him and he could see that his eyes were starting to listen. “It has never hurt like this before,” Keith all but whined, he clutched his hand over his heart, “I never meant a thing, I never meant to say those things,” Keith looked up at Shiro, “what do I do Shiro?” 

Shiro was almost taken aback by Keith’s words, he hadn’t seen him like this in years. Keith was not one to show any emotions other than angry and discontent and on occasion happiness but sadness and upset were more personal and vulnerable states. “First off, it only hurts like that because you care. I know you care a lot about Lance so it makes sense that you are feeling like that. Secondly, you need to apologize,” Keith wanted to protest but Shiro quickly stopped him with a look, “No, don’t give me that, you said some very harsh word and you need to say you’re sorry, I know that Lance said some things too but you need to apologize first.” His tone was hard but not enough angry. Shiro squeezed Keith shoulders gently as a way to comfort and encourage him. 

“But what if it’s too late to apologize! What if he would hear me out! What if when I get there I can’t make a sound or I say something wrong!” Keith questioned, his voice raising at every statement. “He wouldn’t listen to me, I just know it!” anger was starting to build up in his voice again. 

“Keith, listen to me,” Shiro said, “stop with the ‘what if’s’ they aren’t doing anything for you. What you need to do is talk to him. He will listen, I know he will but you have to be the one to go first, okay,” He words slowly sunk in as Keith relaxed a little, “now go, you’ve burned off enough energy and I know that Hunk as probably settled Lance down by now. So get going and work this out with your boyfriend!” Shiro pushed Keith toward the doors and with a friendly pat on the back sent him on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I guess that's the last time I try to write a one-shot! But I don't mind!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one more chapter left to go! There are no song references for this one. I just couldn't find the right one... I do have some ideas for the next one though! Please let me know if there are any mistakes or if there is something that you would like to see happen in the final chapter! comments and kudos are highly encouraged and really help to keep me motivated! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

Hunk wondered around the castle-ship for what felt like an eternity looking for Lance. He checked his room first and he found it empty, then he moved on to the Kitchen. Hunk figure that if Lance wasn’t crying in his room then he would be eating his feelings but again he was proven wrong when he entered a very empty dining area. 

“Okay, Hunk,” He muttered to himself, “think, where would Lance go?” He tapped his left foot on the ground as he thought, “ah! Maybe!” he exclaimed and turned to leave the kitchen. Hunk made his way to the medical centre but was saddened to see only Coran cleaning out one of the cryo-pods. Shiro was also nowhere in sight which means that he must be all healed. 

“Oh, number 3!” Coran called out from where he was standing inside the pod, “If you’re looking for Shiro he’s probably in the training room with Keith. I told him about what happened!” Coran put the cloth like thing that he was using down on one of the exam tables and made his way over Hunk.   
Hunk nodded along as Coran spoke, “Okay cool, I’m glad he's better now. I was actually wondering if you saw Lance at all since the argument? I can’t seem to find him.” Hunk fiddled with his fingers while he waited for an answer. 

Coran hummed as he thought. He tapped his index finger against his chin a couple of times before snapping, “ah, I did see him pass by a minute ago, have you checked the lab with Pidge yet?” 

“Oh no, I didn’t think about that but I will now!” Hunk waved to Coran as he moved to leave,” thanks, Coran!” 

“Good luck my boy!” he replied, “please make sure Lance is okay, I know he has been stressed lately,” Coran added with a concerned look. Hunk nodded his head and gave him a gentle smiled as he told him ‘of course’ and quickly left the room. 

The Lab was a bust too, Pidge said she had not seen Lance since he walked away after the argument. She also could not give Hunk any ideas of where to check next. So he set out again to find his missing friend. 

The next place Hunk stopped in was the helm but he got the same answer, no Lance. “Okay, so he’s not in his room, the med bay, the training room, the lab, the kitchen or here so where could he be!” Hunk fretted as he paced around the common room with Allura. “Oh god! If he's not in any of the eight rooms that I know, he must be dead! Allura, what do I do!” he cried. 

“Whoa, Hunk, I’m pretty sure Lance is not dead! If he’s not in any of those places and not with his lion then he has to be in one of the other rooms of the castle,” Allura reasoned. “Have you tried the observation deck yet? I know he’s fond of that spot.” 

Hunk’s eye lit up, “oh I didn’t think of there! How could I forget about that spot!” he groaned, “Thanks Allura!” Hunk waved to her as he rushed out. 

Hunk came to a stop in front of the observatory and took a second to catch his breath from running all the way there. He could hear some faint noises coming from inside and he hoped that Keith wasn’t in there to start another fight with Lance. 

Upon opening the doors his ears were attacked by the sound of Lance letting out a very frustrated scream. 

“What the fuck!” the last word was drawn out as Lance yelled into the abyss of space on the other side of the clean walls of the observatory, “AHH!” He concluded before getting ready to take another go at it. Before Lance could start screaming again he was interrupted. 

“Yeah, buddy?” Hunk commented from his spot at the door. He couldn’t help but laugh when Lance shrieked and jumped about a foot of the ground in surprise. 

Lance whipped around to face Hunk with his hand over his heart, “Jesus Hunk,” he said trying to catch his breath, “give a guy some warning next time, geez.” Lance let out a sigh and turned back to the windows although not without giving Hunk a small hand gesture signalling him to join Lance at the window. He sat down on the floor and fixed his gaze on a cluster of stars. 

Soon Hunk set next to him and waited for Lance to start talking when he didn’t Hunk took the opportunity, “So, how are you doing?” silence followed, “That was an uhh intense argument… are you okay?” Hunk prompted Lance to answer. He was greeted with another sign before Lance shifted a little. 

“Yeah, I’m okay…I guess.” Lance ran his hand through his hair, “I didn’t mean to yell like that though.” He dropped his hand into and lap and hung his head, “God, Hunk what do I do now?” 

“Well I think you should talk to him about it,” Hunk said, “also I think maybe you should apologize,” Hunk put his hands up to stop Lance from protesting, “hey, don’t get me wrong, I agree with some of the things you said, but others not so much and the way you said them was kinda harsh.” Hunk placed a gentle hand on Lance’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, “Just talk to him okay, but make sure to keep your voice at a reasonable level and cut some of the sass out. You know how fast he can get riled up.” 

Lance signed for the eighth time, Hunk had a point. They needed to work through this or they would most likely not be able to form Voltron or function as Voltron properly. “You’re right buddy but what if he doesn’t want to talk? What if he doesn’t want to be with me anymore? What will that do to Voltron? What if-“ 

“Whoa, Lance! You are starting to sound like me there,” Hunk wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulder bring him into a soft side hug, “calm down, it’s okay I know he will talk to you and I know that he won’t leave you. Do you know how smitten he is with you? It drives Pidge and Shiro crazy some days with how much he talks about you. Things will work out okay, they always do.” He gave Lance an encouraging smile and another squeeze to his shoulder. 

Lance nodded along to want Hunk was saying. He was happy that Hunk found him yelling into the abyss of space and not someone else. He always knew just want Lance needed to hear when he needed it. Lance turned to give Hunk a full hug, “thanks bud, that’s just what I needed.” 

“Anytime Lance, I’m always here for you. Now go get him!” Hunk laughed and stood up with Lance in tow. He carefully directed Lance toward the door with gentle shoving. Both laughing all the way. 

The door finally opened and Hunk pushed lance out of the room, “Okay, okay! I’m going now!” Lance laughed and waved back at Hunk as he walked down the hall. 

With a spring in his step and good advice in his head, Lance set off in search of Keith.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the last chapter! I really hope you guys like it! I had fun and some trouble working on this but I like the way it turned out! I also want to say thank you to everyone who has left a comment or a kudos on this story, they make me so happy! I can't believe this was supposed to be a one-shot but I am really happy that everyone encouraged me to continue it!   
> Anyway on to the ending!

If you were to ask anyone in the castle-ship about the relationship between Keith and Lance they would all say similar things. Things like, their relationship was explosive, passionate, strong, and true but they would also say that those two were naïve at times. They could and have danced around issues and have walked around each other on numerous occasions.  It was not an uncommon occurrence, in fact, it was happening at the moment. 

Both had set out to look for the other but somehow continued to walk right past one another. Each just missing the other by a minute. Lance almost wanted to give up and just go to his room to sulk, maybe Keith didn’t want to see him and that’s why he hasn’t found him yet he thought as he stepped on the bridge of the ship. 

Allura was there reviewing some star charts, “oh Lance, it’s good to see you. How are you doing?” she asked upon noticing him enter the room. She watched him for a bit as he walked further onto the bridge, he shrugged his shoulders and sat down in his chair with a sigh. 

“Oh, that bad still huh,” Allura commented before going back to what she was doing. 

Lance hummed softly before answering, “it’s not like that, it’s just… have you seen Keith? I’m trying to find him so I can apologize but I can’t seem to track him down.” He slumped down in his seat, “maybe he doesn’t want to talk…” Lance muttered. 

His comment brought Allura’s attention away from the star charts and over to his chair where he could see that he almost looked deflated. Allura closed the screen she was working on and made her  way over to Lance. “You know Lance, I think you’re wrong about that,” She started, putting a gentle hand on his arm once she was beside him she continued, “I heard that he was looking for you. He was here just a few minutes ago actually,” Lance’s eyes lit up at the idea that Keith wanted to talk. Allura noticed the small change in his posture, “I can call him here if that would make things easier for both of you.” 

Lance shot up out of his chair almost knocking Allura over as he did so, “that would be great! Thank you Allura,” he said as he gave her a gentle hug, “I don’t want to leave thing for too long. I don’t want to compromise Voltron.” He added softly. Allura hugged him back then drew back after a couple of seconds. She kept him at arms-length with her hands gently holding onto his biceps.  

“Lance you have given me a great deal of advice during my time as a paladin and I am thankful for that. So now it’s my turn to give you some guidance.” Allura said with a fond smile, “things between you and Keith will work out, I know that everyone knows that. You just have to be patient with him.” The tone in her voice was reassuring to Lance and it added to what Hunk had told him earlier.  She gave his arms a small squeeze before letting go of him completely and stepping way. 

“Now I’ll go call Keith if you just want to wait here,” She stated as she walked over to the main console. “Keith report to the bridge please, I repeat, Keith to the bridge.” Allura’s voice rang out over the inner-coms. In no time at all, they could both hear heavy footsteps rush toward the door right before Keith burst through. 

“Allura, what is it?” He immediately asked. He was a little out of breath, assuming from the way he entered Keith must have run from wherever he was to there. Allura didn’t say anything, she just simply nodded her head in Lance’s direction and Keith got the hint. “Lance!” He almost yelled. 

“Keith,” Lance responded turning around to see him standing just inside the room, “I.. Uhh. I’m sorry!” 

“I didn’t’ mean what I said!” 

They spoke at the same time. Both stop talking for a second to just stare at each other trying to figure out who would go first. Allura by this time had made her leave and the boys were left alone in an awkward silence. Both opened their mouths to speak again but then stopping when they noticed the other was about to talk.   
Lance finally choked out, “you go first,” before Keith could interrupt him. 

Keith looked stunned for a second before he took a deep breath and let it out to calm his nerves. He took a couple of steps away from the door and closer to Lance so he didn’t have to shout. He tapped his fingers together a little as he thought of the right words to say. “Lance,” He started, “I… I didn’t mean what I said. I was angry and stressed and tired. I know that is no excuse for what I said but I didn’t mean it, I swear! You’re a great pilot, one of the best that I know and it’s not your fault about what happened. Shit happens, we are constantly in danger and I know that. I really do! I shouldn’t have said those things to you.” Keith took another deep breath, this was one of the longest apologizes he has ever said but he knew that Lance needed to hear it. He wanted Lance to know just how sorry he was, he didn’t want there to be any chance that Lance would leave him. He didn’t want to let go of him but if that’s Lance decided after he listens to Keith, then so be it but Keith was going to be sure that Lance understood him. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, those words came out of my mouth before I could stop them! I wish I could take them back but I can’t, I’m so sorry Lance. Please know that, I’m sorry. I don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose another person I care about because I haven’t learned to control my temper. I am working on it, I really am. I need your help though. Again I’m sorry, will you forgive me?” the whole time his spoke Keith didn’t notice that he was slowly moving closer and closer to Lance, who stood over by his paladin chair. Lance watched Keith’s almost teary apology in silence trying to gauge just how sincere he was. By the time Keith reached him Lance had already made up his mind. As Keith waited for Lance to respond he silently prayed that Lance would forgive him and that they would work things out. 

Lance studied Keith face just a little longer before taking a quick breath, he clenched and unclenched his hands as he gained the confidence to speak. “Keith, I’m sorry for the things I said too. I’m also sorry for the tone I used. I was being unfair to you. I know you have some trust issues and things like that, and we will work on them okay! We’ll help each other. We need to get better at communication,” Lance laughed a little not because it was funny but because of the irony. “Again I’m sorry for the tone I used and the words I said.”   
Lance balled his hands into tight fists beside him and squeezed his eyes and took a really deep breath before letting everything go. He needed to steel his nerves, he had no idea how Keith was going to react to what he was about to say next, “Keith you know the saying, ‘forgive and forget?’” Keith nodded his head. His one eyebrow was raised giving Lance a confused look. “Well this is one of those times where I will forgive you, but I’m not going to forget the argument.” Keith’s face changed from confused to very concerned one. 

“Lance, I-Keith started but Lance spoke over him. 

“Keith we both said some pretty harsh things and I think that both of us should look at it like that. We should forgive each other, work on things then move on but I don’t think that we should forget what happened. We will never learn if we don’t remember how it happened in the first place.” Keith relaxed a little as Lance spoke. He understood where he was coming from and it makes sense to him. 

“I agree,” Keith said with a soft smile. 

“Good, now come here!” Lance held his arms open, “I missed you.” 

Keith laughed as he wrapped his own arms around Lance and tucked his head under Lance’s chin, “it has only been a couple of hours you know.” 

Lance kissed the top of Keith’s head and hummed, ‘I know but I hate fighting with you.” 

Keith moved out from under Lance’s chin but kept his looped around his torso, “same,” Keith replied softly as his pressed his lips to Lance’s. Both hummed with content at the action.   
Now that everything was resolved and the rest of the team knew, Lance and Keith swore to work on their communication skills and Keith worked to tone down his outbursts of anger. Things were going well for the two and the crew couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
